


Воспитательная работа

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Foster Family, Gen, Homophobia, Middle School, Police, Pre-Canon, Psychological Bullying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: В престижный лицей поступил новичок из обычной муниципальной школы, и директор боится, что однажды он возьмет оружие и перестреляет всех мажоров
Kudos: 4





	Воспитательная работа

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение:  
> — Психологический буллинг (школьный), вертикальный моббинг (административный).  
> — Ранкизм (дискриминация, основанная на социальном положении), сексизм, дискриминация по признаку сексуальной ориентации, гомофобия.  
> — Упоминается явление массовых расстрелов в школах подростками.  
> — Ненормативная лексика, приёмная семья (попечительские отношения).  
> — Полицейская профдеформация.  
> — Орфографические и грамматические ошибки персонажа в письменной речи

Генри вызвали в школу.  
Прочитав извещение, больше похожее на штрафную квитанцию, он подобрался и сухо спросил, есть ли у Майкла какие-то объяснения? Чего ему, Генри, ждать?  
Майкл пожал плечами и не менее сухо ответил, что господин директор ему всё расскажет.  
Генри возразил, что он хотел бы услышать версию событий от Майкла, прежде чем на него насядет курятник — в лице школьного психолога, классного руководителя, первого завуча — во главе с петухом-директором.  
Майкл сипло указал, что Генри подобрал весьма непочтительные эпитеты к персоналу лицея, а слово «петух» на зоне имеет крайне уничижительное и оскорбительное определение.  
Кому, как не офицеру с многолетним стажем, это не знать?  
Генри онемел от занудства и наглости. Ему указывали, как надо выражаться о педагогическом составе элитного учебного заведения. Ему, ёлки-палки, разъясняли, проводили воспитательную работу. О том, как Генри должен формулировать и насколько он не прав, приравнивая учителей к зекам на зоне.  
Хотя это Майклу, а не Генри, влепили выговор с отстранением от занятий на неделю. Это Майкл принёс Генри записку-предписание: явиться немедленно в школу, иначе разбирательства будут переданы в более серьёзные инстанции; опеки, соцслужб, всей этой ювенальной юстиции.  
А Генри даже приёмным родителем не был. Так, опекуном: пожрать, поспать, обеспечить условия для учёбы и комфортного достижения совершеннолетия.  
Этакая пересадочная станция, переходный шлюз между будущей взрослой самостоятельной жизнью и нынешней несовершеннолетней зависимостью.  
— Чёрт возьми, Майк, — Генри похлопал запиской об колено. — Скажи, как есть, что произошло?  
На самом деле вы хотели сказать, «что я натворил», — бесстрастно потыкал его носом, как щенка в лужу, Майкл. — Вам предпочтительнее разобраться дома и тихо закрыть тему. Вам не хочется ехать на разбирательства в школу и принимать какие-то решения, я вижу.  
Генри уставился на него и надсадно крякнул. Этот пацан крутил ему яйца, как маленький деспот. Что он себе возомнил? Чего добивается? С ума сошёл? Мало ему того, что в школе всыпали для острастки — так желает получить ещё большего наказания? Пусть даже несправедливого, торопливого, приговора, вынесенного сгоряча?  
— Так, — сказал Генри и закурил. — Ты мне ничего не расскажешь, я правильно понял твою гражданскую позицию?  
Мальчик обнял себя за локти и отвернулся. Он никому не доверял, совсем — пару месяцев назад, и только начал немножко, потихоньку — доверять теперь, Генри. Ничтожно мало, со спичечный коробок того доверия.  
И сейчас, — Генри дымил, рассматривая острую, повёрнутую к нему скулу, неприятно сжатые губы, тронутый неуверенной и тщательно лелеемой щетиной подбородок, — пацан чётко знал, что его ждёт. И не надеялся на справедливое правосудие. На понимание, на разбирательство по фактам. Он виноват — уже — своим существованием, своим прошлым, тем, кто он. Да, учится в элитном частном лицее, но перевели его из муниципальной нищей школы. Да, теперь ходит в стильной и строгой форме, а на уроках лёгкие серебристые ноутбуки и планшеты — дело такое же привычное, как и тетради, но отличается он от одноклассников, сытых, благополучных, балованных, как ворона от канареек и попугаев.  
— Иди, — пыхнул дымом Генри. — Я буду в школе завтра. Ты остаёшься дома. Мобильник держи под рукой, чтобы я мог дозвониться.  
— Я могу вместе с вами поехать, — по худой высокой шее проехался крупный кадык. — Мне бояться нечего.  
— Ты мне свою версию не говоришь, — Генри свернул записку в кулёк, стряхнул в неё пепел. — Значит, будем как в суде: сначала предъявляет обвинение, потом вступает защита. Я выслушаю обе стороны независимо. И без тебя, Майк, размазанного на ковре у директора.  
Майкл мигнул и повернул лицо к нему.  
— Я коп, — сказал Генри. — Я никого не сажаю по ложному обвинению. Часть моей работы — это проводить расследование и собирать факты.  
— А я обвиняемый?  
— Со стороны школы — да.  
Майкл помедлил.  
— А с вашей?  
— Подозреваемый. Можешь дрыхнуть до десяти, в десять я буду там. Моим ничего не говори, я скажу, что тебе к третьему уроку.  
— Вы… меня прикрываете?..  
— Презумпция невиновности, — отрезал Генри. — Если на овец нападает волк, то защищать должен пёс.  
У Майкла дёрнулись губы — не то в усмешке, не то в возмущении. Генри не сказал «курятник» и «петух», но использовал не менее доходчивые выражения, кто тут баран и блеет в стаде.  
Но мальчик промолчал.  
— Разрешите идти? — выговорил скупо, официально.  
— Я тебя уже послал, — миролюбиво сообщил Генри. — Сиди в своей комнате и не высовывайся. Условия на завтра ясны?  
— Да.  
— Вот и вали. 

*

Генри спал спокойно и крепко. Приучил себя за многие годы и нервные расследования. Сон — это важно, а пренебрегать и ворочаться с боку на бок — глупое занятие.  
Утром Генри поднялся, энергично растёрся мочалкой, ополоснулся контрастным душем, побрился, прижёг щёки ледяным одеколоном, позавтракал, выпил крепкого кофе, почистил зубы.  
Пацанёнок не спал — Генри руку дал бы на отсечение. Прислушивался со второго этажа, как сурикат, замерший столбиком. Пару раз Генри ловил ухом звук приоткрывшейся двери и скрипнувшей верхней ступеньки лестницы.  
Генри знал свой дом от и до, он его купил в ипотеку, когда ему только исполнилось двадцать, ремонтировал своими руками каждый отпуск, бдительный и заботливый хозяин, и мог определить любой шорох с закрытыми глазами. Потому что в эту дверь он врезал замок изнутри, когда готовился к въезду Майкла — новым членом его семьи. И специально привинчивал щеколду над ручкой, чтобы обычная гостевая комната нараспашку стала для жильца крепостью, в которой он может запереться изнутри и никого не впускать. А ступеньки знали и поступь беременной жены, и шлёпание на четвереньках агукающей дочери, сползавшей по ним задом, не научившись ещё ходить.  
Лестница помнила шаги и его, и всех его домашних. И тот раз, когда Элисон с грохотом скатилась на санках по ступеням вниз, выбив входную дверь и добавив седых волос родителям, потому что ей надоело ждать снега. И сколько раз Мелани взбегала по ним вверх ланью, которую он, Генри, догонял, ловя и подминая под себя уже в спальне.  
И как часто сам он сидел, не в силах подняться, вернувшийся глубокой ночью, вымотанный работой. И вместо жены ласкал ладонью стеклянный бок стакана виски. И под его шагами ступени прогибались — но совершенно беззвучно, не выдавая хозяина, который их подновлял, полировал, покрывал лаком.  
И поступь паренька, который пару месяцев жил под одной крышей, ходил в одну с Элисон школу, получал по утрам ланчбокс от Мелани, всегда запирался, вернувшись после занятий, у себя на щеколду, была так же певуча и громка для Генри, словно он сам стоял на втором этаже и видел, как едва приоткрывается дверь. В щель сначала смотрит пытливый тёмный глаз, потом прижимается изо всех сил не менее напряжённое ухо. Потом сквозь узкую лазейку протискивается ящеркой худосочный мальчик. И льнёт щекой к перилам, присев на ступеньках. Внимательно прислушивается к голосам на кухне. Пытается остаться невидимым, незаметным. Но не может оставить всё просто так. Нервничает, хочет держать ситуацию под контролем.  
А потом отодвигается к стене бесшумной тенью, когда голоса перемещаются в гостиную. И на цыпочках возвращается в комнату, на случай, если девочка поскачет наверх, потому что забыла сумку, зеркальце, форму для физкультуры. Но дверь остаётся чуть приоткрытой, как спёкшийся жаром шов, — и за ней угрюмый замкнутый мальчик, который следит, слушает, ждёт.  
Делает выводы, надеялся Генри раньше. Положительные.  
После записки разочаровался.  
Как-то вёл он себя не так. Раз ему не хотели рассказывать. А ждали однозначной реакции — наказания; ремнём по спине, по жопе, лишить интернета, карманных денег, походов в кино, посадить на воду и размякшие хлопья.  
Генри не знал, как вёл себя и воспитывал сына отец Майкла. Но он и не собирался заменять мальчишке отца.  
Он хотел быть другом. Тем, кому доверяют. Рассказывают, что произошло и что волнует в бушующем шторме подростковых гормонов.  
И, что бы ни случилось, знали — Генри не враг. Он похмыкает, поворчит, но ни за что не оттолкнёт.  
Ему можно верить. С ним можно говорить.  
Он не закон, назидание, кара для проштрафившихся.  
Он всегда играет на стороне защиты — для своих. Он не прокурор, не свидетель обвинения — адвокат и лояльный присяжный.  
До последнего, до самого гнусного предательства. 

*

Он сказал Мелани — мальчишку не трогай, у него сегодня свободный день, пусть спит, сколько влезет, потом я заберу на уроки.  
Он не сомневался, что после директора выдернет Майка, как турнепс из грядки. Потому что судье нужны обе стороны, и обвиняющая, и отмалчивающаяся.  
В школу Генри Томпсон вступил, сурово звеня яйцами.  
Что мышонок устроил? — тянуло левую руку к браслетам наручников.  
Что на него хотят навесить? — примагничивало правую руку к кобуре пистолета.  
Директор не ожидал копа. Чёрная, с полосками серебра униформа произвела на него неприятное впечатление. Явился по вызову в школу не растерянный родитель, а представитель закона, коим в записке и угрожали.  
Генри предложили чай. Печенье. Попытались начать разговор издалека.  
Майкл хороший мальчик и блестящий ученик… Мы понимаем, что у него непростое прошлое… к тому же, муниципальная школа… — последнее прозвучало с презрением.  
Генри сдвинул брови к переносице — знали бы они, что школа для сборища отбросов и бедных не самый тяжёлый в жизни Майкла этап. Так, семечки.  
Понимаете, сказали ему, он напал на ученика. Более того! Он избил четырех лицеистов в спортзале, на глазах физрука!..  
— Побои сняли? — тяжело спросил Генри.  
Директор замялся. Генри смотрел на него в упор.  
— Он орал матом и кидался учебниками, а потом произвёл насильственные действия рюкзаком!  
— Побои есть? — повторил Генри. Он хорошо помнил угрозы в записке: всё получите по закону, обращение в полицию, соцслужбу, органы опеки. И он, как никто, знал, что без свидетельств, задокументированных врачами, насилие таковым не признаётся.  
— Он не оставил следов, — нехотя признал директор. — Но моральный урон, нанесённый ученикам! Но репутация нашей школы!..  
— Майкл просто так взвился и напал на четырёх отличников, гордость лицея? — веско уточнил Генри. — Высказывался на них неприятными, уличными словами, которые запрещены по уставу школы, а также бросался учебниками в их сторону? Я. Правильно. Понял?  
Вместо ответа директор положил перед ним зелёную непрозрачную папку. И Генри ознакомился с протоколо… то есть, с показаниями свидетелей. 

«Мальчишка орал и лупил с размаха рюкзаком по мордам», — писал бесхитростно тренер.  
«Он назвал меня сукой, директор!» — возмущённо жаловался всеобщий любимец лицея.  
«Он применил вербальную и физическую атаку на нас посреди внеклассного часа», — более хитро писал второй школяр и близкий друг любимца.  
Генри дотошно уточнил вслух каждое имя потерпевших. Их связи — дружны? одноклассники? одна компания? Чем славны — а, понятно, лицо школы. Что делали — ага, сидели и поддерживали соучеников на тренировке. Почему с таким кредитом доверия — а, ясно, такие славные дети столь уважаемых родителей…  
_«Суки.  
Свиньи.  
Мрази.  
Шлюхи мразотные. Гниды.  
Сами пидоры.  
Подонки.  
Трусы! Пердильники! Дристуны!»_  
…дотошно вспомнил и записал третий потерпевший шквал обзывательств, обрушившийся на них.  
Генри не удивился богатству брани, читая тетрадный лист. Он бы удивился, если бы Майкл был вежлив и не показал всё культурное наследие и разнообразие фольклора улицы.  
_«Мажоры! Хуесосы! Пиздобратия!..»_  
Генри поднял брови, как казалось директору, в осуждении:  
_«Защеканы! Минетчики! Членоглоты!..»_  
Однако, словарный запас у Майкла — крепкая «А». И можно вторую, не менее твёрдую, ставить ему за то, что в повседневной жизни ни разу не использовал простецкого и невыводимого с языка: «Чё, бля, я тут помыл посуду нахуй, я, бля, уроки сделал, чё пыришься, папаша? Бля».  
За несколько месяцев ни в семье Томпсонов, ни в элитной школе не услышали ничего подобного.

— Оскорбление учеников, — медленно проговорил Генри. — За что?  
Директор удивился. Само употребление лексики, тюремной, непозволительной, низведшей до уровня опущенцев юношей-гордости школы уже было вопиющим фактом!  
— Просто так? — кротко спросил Генри. — Майкл учится у вас с сентября и только сейчас внезапно устроил дебош?  
— Но вы же знаете, откуда он…  
— Знаю. И поверьте, в муниципальной ебут или не способных постоять за себя жертв, или за вот то самое опущенство, физическое или моральное. Не думаю, что ваши мальчики петухи.  
— Что?  
— Насильники, пидорасы, защеканы, глисты.  
— Мистер Томсон, что вы…  
— У любого последствия есть причина. Майкл с ними раньше конфликтовал?  
— Нет…  
— Они ходили все вместе одной компанией, а он потом откололся?  
— Нет.  
— Замечания учителей по поводу его поведения были?  
— Нет…  
— Как видите, мы прекрасно продвигаемся в следствии. Ваши парни его травили?  
— Нет.  
— Вы опрашивали учителей?  
— Я…  
— У вас есть письменные доказательства вражды между учениками? Обращения родителей? Жалобы несовершеннолетних?  
— У нас прекрасная школа, наша репутация незыбле…  
— Я в курсе, у меня двое детей здесь учится. Ваша записка упоминает про соцслужбу и обращение в опеку. Вы выносили ситуацию на попечительский комитет?  
— Офицер Томпсон…  
— Я понимаю, вы хотели решить всё по-домашнему. Но я представитель закона. Спонсоры нашей школы в курсе конфликта? Они приняли единогласное решение вмешаться в грызню подростков? Ваши мальчики пострадали от действий Майкла? Врачами зафиксирован нанесённый им урон и тяжёлые побои?  
— Сегодня он в спортзале сходит с ума на глазах тренера, — директор взял себя в руки. — А завтра в классе…  
— Возьмёт пистолет и всех перестреляет? Почему вы так уверены? Моё табельное оружие сдаётся по окончании дежурства, а дома я огнестрел не держу. По законам штата Джорджия, что вы, конечно, знаете, для начала необходимо составить запрос, потом управление шерифа вашего округа одобрит заявление на получение лицензии, и только тогда совершеннолетний получит разрешение на ношение оружия. Вы запрашивали копии такого разрешения от родителей ваших подопечных? Вы уверены, что в доме вашего… Билли, Айзека, Торна и… — Генри устал листать папку, бросил её на стол, как дохлую рыбу, — нет оружия, которое принесут сюда эти медалисты? 

Директор нервно крутил ручку в покрасневших пальцах, — лицом он владел — и не давал ответов. 

— У меня такая справка есть, — сказал жёстко Генри. — В моём доме нет ни дробовика, ни сейфа, к которому сын знает код. Майкл оскорбил элиту колледжа? Почему? Назвал их хуесосами? Значит, было за что? Взбеленился и нарушил правила после нескольких месяцев отличной учёбы? Что говорит ваш школьный психолог?  
— Он уверен в характеристиках юношей.  
— Всех? Или исключая Майкла?  
— Вы его защищаете, офицер Томпсон? — директор заставил себя этим вопросом словно выкинуть складное лезвие ножа.  
— Вы говорите мне в лицо, что он избил других учеников, но не предоставляете фактов, — спокойно ответил Генри. — Вы обвиняете его заведомо в том, что он расстреляет одноклассников, хотя не собрали ни одного доказательства о том, что у них точно нет свободного доступа к оружию, тогда как я готов показать необходимые бумаги — все. У вас есть характеристики мальчиков, которые приносят золотые баллы вашей школе, но ни одной встречи психолога с Майклом для обсуждения случившейся ситуации не запротоколировано.  
Генри небрежно поддел пальцем холодный зелёный пластик.  
— Этого конфликта я вообще не нашёл в вашей папочке. А у меня есть квалифицированные заключения психиатров о вменяемости и адекватном поведении моего мальчишки. И если я подам в суд, интересно, что перевесит — ваша сляпанная на коленке клевета об его агрессии или обследования серьёзных спецов, которые допустили его к нормальной жизни?  
— Мистер Томпсон, я не думаю, что в моём кабинете стоит угрожать…  
— Офицер Томпсон. Я приехал не только как его опекун и взрослый, который за него отвечает. Но и как представитель закона. Что вы ему вменяете? Оскорбления? Хорошо, я сниму показания, почему ваши ученики внезапно оказались жертвами. Швырялся прицельно учебниками и бил рюкзаком? Тогда я опрошу свидетелей и спрошу в первую очередь с тренера, как с представителя школы, почему сразу не пресёк конфликт в стенах учебного заведения. А так же, почему к ситуации хотят привлечь вышестоящие органы, минуя попечительский комитет. Какую вы провели воспитательную работу с Майклом Хоупом? Каково заключение штатного психолога? Почему я не вижу отчёта моего парня в этой чёртовой папке? Ему предоставили слово в свою защиту, для объяснения? Или сразу настрочили записку родителям, чтобы я прибежал на кляузу, как ошпаренный, и сидел в вашем кабинете, готовый подписать любые бумаги?  
— Вы забываетесь, офицер…  
— Нет, я как раз веду расследование. Как родитель, я давно бы уже или вымаливал возможность закрыть глаза на произошедшее, или заочно признал вину Майкла Хоупа, или пытался вежливо пить чай, выслушивая ваш бред.  
— Какой бред?! У меня все подтверждения о злостном нарушении Устава!..  
— Устав — это локально-правовой акт. Он подчиняется федеральному и государственному, принятому на всей территории Штатов. Где факты? Показания? Свидетельства, заверенные чем-то более серьёзным, кроме вашей директорской подписи?

Генри наклонился вперёд, как глыба льда, над столом с зелёной папкой.

— Кто ещё засвидетельствовал агрессивного подонка Майкла, кроме пострадавших? Кто готов в суде отвечать перед прокурором, что он их травил, преследовал, а потом завершил всё избиением? Где родители потерпевших, которые должны были снять побои и сейчас сидеть вместе со мной в кабинете и обсуждать компенсацию?  
Он смотрел, не мигая, как делал в допросной, развернув и направив яркую лампу в глаза.  
— Ваши мальчики поклянутся на Библии, что их ни за что? Они выдержат перекрёстный допрос? Вы готовы отвечать за их показания? Сможете убедительно объяснить, почему в деле только четыре тетрадных листа, а не пять?  
Генри шёл ва-банк. Знал, что рискует, потому что на деле не имеет никакого права потрясать полицейским значком. Один вопрос от директора — «а вы при исполнении?» — и вылетит Генри из школы за самоуправство волейбольным мячом.  
И знал, что осознанно и целенаправленно давит сейчас на систему. И как опытный псарь определяет, на кого надевать намордник. Нет, не на бездомного щенка.  
Острый кадык.  
Худая, в родинках, шея.  
«Думаю, вы сами разберётесь».  
Майк лез на рожон? Почему? Типа никто не заловит? Или наоборот — давайте, поймайте меня, психа и социопата!.. Или Майк проверял Генри? Насколько стоит довериться и можно ли перестать закрываться и осторожничать? И закавыка в том, выдержит ли Генри испытание? Вот все эти обрушившиеся каскадом на голову чужие сомнения, многочисленные нападки, собственные подозрения…  
Директор молчал.  
— Созывайте комиссию, — устало бросил Генри, — если считаете, что конфликт стоит расследования.  
Потянулся и налепил на папку яркий зелёный стикер из стопки директора.  
— Я всегда на связи.  
На квадратике липучей бумаги размашистым почерком остались его телефон и е-мейл.

*

«Поехали в пападжонс, — написал Генри Майклу в десять-сорок. — Там встретимся. Вызови «убер» выйди заранее и сядь на углу, не мозоль глаза Мелани».  
«Я знаю, как прогуливать школу».  
«Не скажу, что я этому рад. Обманывать нехорошо».  
«Вы сами меня сейчас учите, как усыпить бдительность миссис Томпсон».  
«Да. И догадайся насколько я счастлив».  
Следующее сообщение пришло, когда Генри заказал две большие пиццы. Одинаково мясные — вкусы с Майклом совпадали.  
«Сел».  
Потом долго прыгали три точки набора фразы, прежде чем в чате появилась короткая строчка:  
«Я думал».  
Думал он, посмотрите-ка. О чём, поросёнок этакий?  
«Молодец, — написал Генри. — Надеюсь, головой».  
«что в школу вызовете», — дописал Майкл. И торопливо добавил: «палец соскользнул, ухабы».  
Генри ничего не ответил.  
«Что сказал директор?» — не выдержал Майкл. «Он прояснил ситуацию?»  
Генри согнул костяшки в кулак, повернул сжатую ладонь к себе. Посмотрел на свои ногти — круглые, чистые и коротко остриженные, как у хирурга.  
«Если директор тебя хоть пальцем тронет, я его за яйца подвешу и раскручу. Он в курсе».  
В чате установилось потрясённое молчание. Генри вздохнул. Кем бы его ни воспринимал Майкл, такого явно не ожидал. От копа, опекуна, мужика за сорок, взрослого человека.  
Генри очень длинно вздохнул. Он сам себе порой удивлялся.  
«Я выслушал его аргументы. Меня они не убедили».  
«Теперь вам нужны мои?»  
«Я сказал тебе вчера — сначала обвинение, потом защита. Отмалчиваться не рекомендую».  
Майкл что-то писал-писал в чат, но так и не смог закончить ни бодрым согласием, ни саркастичной фразой, и в итоге просто затих.  
Генри надеялся, что не потому, что решил держать язык за зубами и выпендриваться, как накануне. 

*

— Им не нравилось, что ты из муниципальной?  
Майкл отрицательно помотал головой, пожирая горячую пиццу.  
— Им не нравилось, что ты бритый, как скинхед?  
Майкл снова помотал башкой.  
Генри не зря заказал две большие — в каждого влезало ровно по одной. В мосластого невысокого подростка и в широкоплечего, с литыми мышцами копа.  
— Парень, ты не помогаешь, — Генри цапнул зубами свой кусок. — Я могу и дальше расспрашивать, но мы тут вроде по-свойски разговариваем. Фамилия у тебя нормальная, не смешная. Имя тоже. Придрались к тому, что ты из муниципальной школы? Хотели посмотреть, как ты весело психуешь? Кололи циркулем в спину? Макали головой в унитаз?  
— Это лицей.  
— Да, я тоже думаю, что тогда ты бы им раньше навалял, — миролюбиво согласился Генри. — Тебя глотать воду из унитаза никто не заставит.  
Майкл застыл с румяной корочкой во рту.  
— Вы так считаете?  
— Я знаю.  
— Слушайте, я понимаю, что у меня припадки агрессии, но…  
— У тебя большое чувство самоуважения и достоинства, — Генри подцепил и вернул обратно на начинку сбежавшие тягучие ниточки сыра. — И ты никому не позволишь себя унижать.  
Майкл сел, положив надкушенную корку обратно на тарелку и сцепив руки перед собой в замок.  
— То есть, то, что я сейчас услышал про «навалял», было сказано с гордостью? Я правильно понял?  
Генри кивнул и доел кусок пиццы в установившемся долгом молчании.  
— И вы считаете это правильным? — Майкл наконец разродился новой фразой.  
— Майк, твои вспышки агрессии это отдельная тема. И мнение директора по поводу случившегося тоже отдельная. Запомни, я не уважаю ублюдков, которые глумятся над теми, кто на них не похож и кажется слабее. Ты их отметелил — и я уверен, что было за что.  
Майкл растерянно моргнул.  
— Потому что, — Генри веско положил ладони на стол, — я твои припадки агрессии видел. И я знаю, как на самом деле ты мог их уебать.  
Он допил колу из высокого красного стаканчика и позвенел кубиками льда на дне.  
— Что случилось на самом деле? Ты кого-то защищал? Девочку, мальчика?  
— Мальчика.  
— Он твой друг?  
— Нет…  
— Ты заступился, потому что его били?  
— Нет, не били, я…  
— Устал смотреть, как его гнобят?  
Майкл побледнел и совершенно прямо встретил взгляд Генри.  
— Вы меня сейчас допрашиваете.  
— Это наводящие вопросы, Майк. В школе мне нарисовали портрет агрессивного говнюка. Ты считаешь, что они правы, потому что ты не сдержался и вообще, долго лечился и до сих пор работаешь над тем, чтобы быть уравновешенным, спокойным и вписываться в стандарт.  
— Вы хотите сказать, слыть нормальным, а не психом.  
— Это твои проблемы, как ты воспринимаешь мои слова. Я сказал то, что сказал. И я повторю специально для твоего избирательного слуха: ты считаешь, что они правы, а я считаю, что ты неправ.  
— Вы только что намекнули, что у меня голоса в голове?  
— Я думаю, у тебя слишком много мозгов, — Генри подцепил с тарелки пацана недогрызенную корочку и с удовольствием сжевал. — И они транслируют тебе дичь. Не знаю, что ты там себе выстраиваешь. Я говорю тебе уже два куска пиццы одно и то же. Долдоню, как дятел. Я похож на дятла? Я старый коп, которого вызвали в школу к директору! И я еду на разборки мафии? Нет, на жалобы о том, как мой парень поставил четырёх зарвавшихся придурков на место, смачно обложив их матом и влепив, для убедительности, рюкзаком по морде. И это драма! Трагедия для лицея!  
У Майкла разъехались губы, и он совершенно по-мальчишески громко захохотал, откинув голову и подняв стул на задние ножки, как ковбой жеребца.  
— Вы специально… сейчас так обесцениваете?.. — он зарозовел от смеха и отпустившего, как лопнувшие постромки, напряжения. — Превращаете конфликт в комедию?  
— Нет, — Генри посерьёзнел. — Проблема однозначно существует. Но она не касается лично тебя, иначе ты бы среагировал раньше. Это мои логические цепочки, я показываю, как они работают. У меня есть псих из реабилитационного центра. Ты только что дотошно напомнил, для тебя это важно. У меня есть четыре мальчика, которые накатали целую папку рассказов, как ты их оскорбил и подверг насилию. У меня есть директор, который полностью поддерживает их сторону, не проведя дополнительное расследование. У меня есть ты.  
Генри замолчал.  
Майкл ждал продолжения и неловко завозился. Фраза висела в воздухе, как догорающий бенгальский огонь.  
— Ну, я, — буркнул Майкл неохотно.  
— Ты, — медленно повторил Генри, пытаясь сформулировать. — Именно ты. Не тот, кем ты себя видишь. Не тот, кем должны, по-твоему, принимать тебя окружающие. Слушай, наверное, я запишусь к твоему психологу на следующее занятие, сходим вдвоём, я не вдупляю в такие тонкости. Пусть он разложит по полочкам, почему я говорю одно, а ты слышишь другое. Но значит так, Майк. Ты готов к тому, что тебе не поверят. Ты считаешь, что тебя не выслушают. В принципе ты прав, директор от малейшей возможности твоей невиновности бьётся в корчах, как лосось. Ты не рассчитываешь на то, что дома выслушают и примут твою версию. А вот тут ты не прав. Ты готов взять вину случившегося конфликта на себя одного, а не распределить поровну на пятерых засранцев. 

Майкл сидел, не перебивая, и линия его скул казалась кромкой острого лезвия.  
— Но у тебя есть я, — закончил Генри. — И я считаю, что это дерьмо собачье.  
Он замолчал и откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди. Ощущая себя переполненным гневом и, одновременно, абсолютно опустошённым.  
— Вы… всегда так работаете? — спросил, смяв белую салфетку с логотипом, Майкл.  
— Я сопоставляю факты и свожу цепочки. Почему ты защищал того мальчика?

За соседний стол села большая семья, папа, мама, девочка и мальчик. Толкались, смеялись, к ним сразу подбежала девушка-официант, помочь с выбором.

— Он парень в чирлидинге. Ну вы сами понимаете, пипидастры и короткие шорты.  
— О?.. — Генри растерялся. Он был совершенно не в курсе новых веяний. В его время этим испокон веков занимались девчонки — блестящие юбочки чуть ниже пупка, яркие улыбки, голые ноги, высокая крепкая грудь, пирамиды до потолка и всякие… весьма изощрённые позы, в которых девочки изгибались на поле и так и сяк, поддерживая команду, пока парни передыхали в раздевалке.  
Генри явно отстал от современности. 

— Растяжки делает классные, а они… Сначала ревновали, типа он девчонок безнаказанно лапает за ноги, когда надо поднимать в стойку. А потом пустили слух, что он пидор. Типа крутит жопой на чирлидинге.  
— Так чирлидерши самые популярные в школе, главная красотка обязательно с капитаном местной команды встречается…  
— Угу.  
— Так он встречается?!  
— Ну. У нас капитан девочка.  
— О.  
— Ну да. Это же традиция, по-моему.  
Традиция, — ошарашенно переваривал Генри, — это когда большой мускулистый парень, капитан команды таких же спортивных игроков, ходит парой с длинноногой заводилой-красоткой, которая возглавляет команду таких же отчаянных и раскованных девчонок. А тут ровно наоборот. Пляшет с помпонами и танцует на поле перед трибунами, выкрикивая: «Эй, оу, всё будет хорошоу!» — парень. А выносит противников и приказывает команде, каким стилем играть — капитан в юбке.  
Генри запоздало понял, что он динозавр и безнадёжно не успевает за новыми трендами. Ему надо время, чтобы привыкнуть и осознать. 

— Он на такие мостики становится. И поддержки чумовые делает, — тихо продолжил Майкл. — Офигенный гимнаст! Я как-то спросил его, чего это он? А он сказал, что нравится. В профессиональные спортсмены уже поздно, возраст не тот для начинающего. Ему как мне, пятнадцать… Но он хочет поступить или по спортивному гранту в универ, или, если не получится пробиться на вышку, то стать тогда тренером йоги. У него гибкость, знаете, какая?  
— Может всю камасутру проделать? — пошутил Генри.  
Майкл дёрнул плечами:  
— Не смешно.  
И глянул остро.  
— Знаете, они тоже так шутили. Что он пидор. Или латентный. И его булки тренер разрабатывает. И он может запихать все помпоны себе в задницу без ущерба. И если так изгибается на тренировке, то, значит, непременно этих уёбков соблазняет. А он в «дю Солей» хотел… хочет, ему цирк нравится, и профессия воздушного акробата. Девчонки к нему нормально, он с ними и на поле скачет, без юбки, понятно, в шортах и майке. Или болеть за свою команду дозволено только в костюме маскота, если ты не спортсмен, не фанат на трибуне, но всё ещё парень? Он крутые вещи делает, — Майкл заторопился. — И в спортзале выкладывается, с него спрашивают больше, потому что он основная поддержка для сложных фигур у девчонок…  
— А они начали травить, да? — подытожил Генри.  
— Буллинг, — мрачно согласился Майкл. — Они его… Знаете, я не мог просто так смотреть. Какого хрена?! Только потому, что он не такой, как они хотят, не по стандартам?! Занимается своим делом, увлечён тем, что ему нравится, а им это поперёк горла?! Это они пидоры, суки избалованные, они от скуки его гоняли!.. И всем похер! Всем! Похер! Что человек загибается!!

У него пошло горло пятнами, как мухомор. И в алом зареве утонули и родинки, и кадык, и даже робкая кромка лелеемой щетины.  
Майкл коротко гневно дышал. Потом спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Я им сказал, что они неправы, — выговорил после паузы. — И донёс свою мысль до них их методами. Насилием и унижением. А дальше как хотите, Генри. Я хотел, чтобы они почувствовали себя на его месте. Когда любая зарвавшаяся сволочь нисхуя начинает обкладывать и травить, и высмеивать публично… Они сидели на трибуне на скамейках, и честно… я такого даже в своей школе не слышал. Золотые лицеисты… — Рот Майкла некрасиво перекосило злой усмешкой. — Такие идеальные мальчики, гордость… говноротая. Не извините, Генри. Это их портрет, а не выражение на эмоциях. В произошедшем дальше… я считаю, что я прав. Я прав.  
— Молодец.  
— А?  
— Молодец, говорю. Только, почему молчал? Я тебя ещё вчера спросил, а ты тоже — вскинул на меня пипидастры, петух это оскорбление, сэр, устроил танцы туда-сюда…  
Майкл неожиданно смутился.  
— Я хотел, чтобы… чтобы вы составили своё мнение.  
— А когда составил, ты яростно от него отговаривал, — усмехнулся Генри. 

За соседним столом девочка и мальчик пытались выдрать друг у друга телефон, чтобы поиграть. Женщина что-то проверяла в своём смартфоне. Мужчина скучал, лишённый гаджета, раздираемого детьми, и уныло оглядывал соседей. Ни хрена не шумная сплочённая семья, а сборище молчаливых и лишённых контакта людей. 

— Я горжусь твоей проведённой воспитательной работой. — Генри поднял руку, показывая, что им нужен счёт. — Завтра дуй на занятия, надо проверить, возымела ли она успех.  
У Майкла были блестящие и задорные глаза. Ни тени от угрюмого, выписавшего самому себе приговор мальчишки. Он только что вступил в сговор со старшим товарищем, вошёл в маленькую — на двоих! — но крепкую банду.  
— Директору я тоже провёл воспитательную работу. — Генри встретил взгляд соседа и скептично поднял брови; у него-то были проблемы похлеще, чем отобранный детьми телефон. — И в следующий раз, Майк…  
— Я понял, Генри. Учту.  
— Я договорю, ладно? Ты мне сразу говори, как есть. Мне важно знать ситуацию с твоей точки зрения. Потому что со стороны её никто за тебя не скажет. Я хочу понимать, чем ты руководствовался и почему так поступил. Я не телепат, Майк. Ты башковитый парень, но, когда дело касается конкретно тебя, начинаешь додумывать то, чего нет. А я должен из-за этого раскапывать правду. Что, как, почему. Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Да.  
— Отлично. Мне сохранить в памяти этот разговор, чтобы повторить в будущем?  
— Нет.  
— Замечательно. Я хочу, чтобы ты усвоил на сегодняшнем примере — прежде всего, я твой Генри. А с остальным мы разберёмся.  
— Я понял.  
— Ни черта ты не понял, но я надеюсь, до тебя со временем дойдёт. Завтра ты в школу. Не боишься?  
— Ещё чего.  
— Я знал. Я буду на связи. Пиши мне, если начнётся любая херня. Со стороны учителей. Ты меня понял?  
— Да.  
— Одноклассники на тебе, разберёшься, я тебя знаю.  
Майкл невольно улыбнулся.  
— А взрослых оставь мне. Твоим мозгам и наблюдательности я доверяю.  
— Даже если я стану воздушным акробатом?  
— Главное, хорошим человеком, парень. 

*

Генри хотел надеяться, что на этом история закончилась и мальчик стал доверчивым и открытым. Но, на самом деле, предстояли ещё месяцы и месяцы работы и нервов Генри. И ошибок. И работы над ошибками. И неуверенности в себе — всё ли Генри делает правильно?  
Но об этой пицце и об этом поступке он никогда не жалел. Потому что именно тогда Генри чётко и наперёд понял, что Майкл не гнилой, не подлый и скользкий мерзавец. У мальчика есть крепкий стержень. И он готов защищать других во вред себе.  
А Генри — перестал сомневаться.  
А насчёт доверия к себе — ставшего размером всего лишь на один спичечный коробок больше, и дальше работы столько же, неподъёмной, долгой и вряд ли благодарной… Он знал, на что идёт.  
Наверное.


End file.
